


Xenos! War for Earth

by KHGIBLETT



Category: Sci Fi - Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Gen, Xenos, monkey - Freeform, sci fi, war for earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHGIBLETT/pseuds/KHGIBLETT
Summary: War has come to earth! Two alien races battle in the skies above earth and as two teenagers struggle to survive they find themselves caught up in an adventure that spans the globe. The teens discover secrets about themselves and an ancient alien weapon that they must piece together in order to defeat the alien threat. As planet earth is torn apart can the teens unlock the mysteries of the ancient ones in order to save the day, or will the evil Mar'a succeed in their plans to rule the universe?





	Xenos! War for Earth

_1:02AM_

_Regina, Saskatchewan_

Jennifer slept and was completely unaware of what was going on outside, her peaceful sleep provided echoing dreams of what her mind imagined from the noises it interpreted from outside in the streets nearby, she dreamt of screams and of metallic explosions plus the occasional bellow of defiance and sounds of crunching moving metal filled her dream world.... then it happened, she awoke almost by a foreboding sense of fear and dread, the dreams were horrid, without even realising why the fourteen year old blond girl pulled a pillow from behind her bed and swung it round in front of her, suddenly the pillows center exploded outwards in a puff of white feathers that exploded everywhere. She screamed as she yanked the pillow to one side and through it and she took the metallic arm of some big six legged spider like creature with it, which flew through the air as its one arm, if it could be called that, was still attached to the pillow. It landed with a thud on the other side of the room and scrambled to get back up and free itself from the pink pillow before focusing its attention back to her, at that moment she scrambled out of her bed and half fell and half rolled as she hit the ground on the side of her bed, the sheets and blankets were all on the floor around her as she scrambled to get to her feet, in almost cartoon fashion the spidery thing tore the pillow off and turned its attention back to her, each of its limbs ending in four spiked digits that allowed it to walk just like a gecko across the wall, she was though more defiant than most, this had been drilled into her by her seven years of martial arts training and the personal desire to attain a black-belt, something she was justly proud of. She grasped objects like picture frames and lamp from the side of her beside cabinet and hurled them at the being, two missed but the lamp struck home sending it once again slumping to the ground, momentarily it whirled around on its back for a moment like an inverted housefly before its systems rebooted and its limbs simply reversed and it started working again upside down and inside out, she then gave it a powerful kick and sent it hurling through the already slightly open door, this time the creature scrambled to its feet much faster, she grasped something and launched it, only to realise when the object was in midflight that it was her prized unicorn teddy bear, but it simply bounced off the spider and harmlessly before rolled to one side. Her hand reached back and grasped something metal and threw it without realising it was her judo trophy. The heavy trophy slammed down hard on the metal spider crushing the front half of what she assumed was its head, pining it down, the golden trophy was nearly all metal and was so heavy that when she was awarded it she was barely able to hold it above her head for the celebratory photo. The spider thing staggered up to its feet and then teetered around from right to left for a moment and then collapsed on the ground and stopped, and for one moment she thought she saw a spark, perhaps the last in its life. Jennifer cautiously walked over to the object but it was just then she saw two more arrive at the top of the stairs, they did not notice her as they scuttled inside her parents bedroom, one leapt up and turned to door knob and they both entered. Jennifer staggered over to her parents room and then suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light and she had to cover her eyes as the pulsing whirring sound bellowed and filled the air and then suddenly the light faded and she staggered into her parents room half expecting to see aliens in there but there was nothing in the room. No people, no spider things crawling around, only burning a burning sensation but also the air itself seemed to ebb and flow as if that massive flash had still affected the atmosphere. She saw there was no one in her parents bed stood and uncontrollably tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that they might be gone and possibly...forever... brushing aside her tears she looked around for any sign of them but there was none and so decided to make her way back to her room. There was an explosion somewhere outside and she heard screams from the next door neighbour as they turned their lights on to the commotion and noise in their house and saw the spiders who abruptly lunged at them. Suddenly she heard noises downstairs and froze, after a moment she ran over to the wall and kept her back firmly against the wall behind the door as she heard a scurry of motion and small metallic feet made their way up the stairs, the shadow of one approach the door only for the thing to stop before the door as if sensing something and it turned and scuttled away chirping something to the other spider thing and the two spiders entered her room and she could hear them doing something in her room. She heard some of her picture frames drop and the smashing and the crunching of plastic as the spidery objects knocked down her rack of CD's before they chirped something to each other and neared the door again, she made a fist and prepared to fight her way out of this mess and as the spider things edged towards the door and then like a screeching banshee's cry that cut through the night it started. WWWWEEEEEEEEOOOOOOwwwwwwww, the sirens started, a sound that cut a deep chill into her bones that made her shiver with fear, these sirens seemed to continue forever, she felt she had no prospect of sleep this night. Designed to awaken those even in there deep sleep and like the screeching prophets of some deep impending doom they called out into the night and signalled to all who had not noticed the lights and objects that filled the skies above the city, but what was the strangest thing was the noise was coming from no specific place, no it came from everything as if everything exuded this sound, also every bedside radio turned on, every mobile phone rang out the call to war on their speakers and every television turned on and as though some great ghostly symphony played out into the night and woke almost everything in range. But this signal was not coming from any alien source....no for little while neither she nor anyone else knew...but the signal was coming from a secret underground military base just north of the city which housed ancient technology far more ancient and at the same time more advanced than any human on Earth understood...right now Jennifer Regal did not know this. The signal though lasted little over a minute and the whole time she remained pressed against the wall watching the shadows caused by the shifting lights outside her bedroom window, it was coldest and seemingly longest minute in her entire short life... but the spidery objects went away, she heard them scuttle down stairs and she heard the crunch of glass as they went outside...or so she imagined. Hesitantly after a minute or two she pushed the door open with her foot and peeked outside, jumping at the sight of the crushed front spider thing that still lay outside her bedroom door and for just a moment she swore she saw it move, but it did not, and after another thirty seconds of intently staring at it and searching for any signs of life she went down stairs. Lights from the fire of a blazing house across the street danced and flickered in the rooms of her house, they caused moving shadows across her living room as she descended the stairs and she hesitantly walked into the living room, in looking around she thought she saw the two spiders who had been in her house scuttling off before she heard a window break next-door, instinctively she hid as she felt a presence close by, was it her imagination? She did not know. For a moment she used the moving light from the nearby fire to look around and memorise everything and to see if there was any more of these alien objects. She was certain there was none and made a dash for the kitchen. She rushed over to the knife set and pulled out a meat cleaver and a sharp looking mini machete looking knife and held one in each hand, not knowing if either would help. Just then she realised that she would need a light and so she pulled open some drawers and blindly searched around for a flashlight, somehow she found one, pulled it out and turned it on, it worked. Just then she heard a scream from next door and immediately turned this light off, she let her eyes adjust once again to the darkness. She then remembered that her father had a baseball bat and she crept back through the kitchen and into his small office where she saw it. Her father's prize metal baseball bat, he often said it was lucky, precisely why he placed it in his office, she thought that hopefully it would be lucky for her. She took it and the baseball that had been signed by some famous base ball player...she never really cared about this game and had never asked who this player was and now she might never know... it seemed stupid but it was something that brought her father's memory close again, was he dead? Would she ever see him again? She did not know the answer to either question at this moment it seemed important. Tears welled in her eyes, she brushed them aside realising that she had a duty to fight, but in that realisation she was instantly aware that the pink unicorn t-shirt and a purple pyjama bottoms was hardly appropriate attire. She cautiously ran upstairs and started placing clothes over her night clothes, including a pair of blue jeans, a thick white school shirt and running sneakers, she tied the laces tight as if her life depended on it. She grabbed her night gown and wrapped it around her and placed the two knifes in a belt she notched around it holding the bat in one hand and the ball in the other as a distraction if she needed it before carefully making her way downstairs again. At the front door the glass paneling had been smashed and she saw small claw marks where the spider had originally crawled in. Hesitantly she opened the door peering outside seeing no movement she ran, instinctively keeping to the shadows as if some ancient warrior in her had awakened she kept behind the shrubs of the neighbouring house and across the garden, at that moment she saw a spider and it clearly saw her, it was crawling out of the house next door, dragging the man, dead, it dropped him and scuttled towards her, at the right moment she instinctively swung her bat, it connected with the spider, sending it flying through the air then slamming into the ground some twenty metres away; two of its arms snapped off. She broke into a panicked run as the missing limbed spider slowly staggered towards her, just as if seeking revenge. She ran as fast as she could and realised the fact that because she was in a crescent, the U shaped road meant that there were houses all around her and they led to more houses as the crescent connected with the main street nearby where more spiders were fighting with civilians who had awoken and were fending them off with bats, knifes and any large objects they could find. One person with a snow plough mowed some down before spiders had broken into his car and immobilised him... but what was weirdest of all was that in her mind she just called them...civilians! But she was also a civilian fighting for her life. The spider thing bellowed a metallic screeching sound, possibly a call for reinforcements, moments later more spiders erupted from the nearby houses and took chase. She decided that using roads was not a good idea and immediately turned and ran towards the house near her, one spider leapt for her but narrowly missed and scraped the back of her pink robe before flying over a small fence, she ran for her life as another spider leapt at her she slammed her bat into it which sent it hurling back, its form cracked down the center, one down, but more were coming. She saw the side gate to the garden and she saw it was slightly open and kicked it open landing on the other side and pushed it closed hearing the latch close then continued running. Now in her neighbour's garden, they were a kind old couple and now...who knows would the Johnson's ever see her again? Would her parents, or any of those who disappeared? It was a good question, but that would have to wait she was running for her life, she ran on as fast as she could as more spidery things scuttled after her. She saw the low fence and scurried over it with a jump, she placed one hand down elegantly on the fence before she landed on the other side, and continued to run and ran across two more gardens and she blindly ran into a small pond on the way soaking her legs and arms as she scrambled to get out of it and then she ran through the open back door of another house where she saw two spiders hauling and old lady down a flight of stairs as she shot past through the already open front door. She ran across the street outside and saw a small war zone as civilians... there she was using that word again... as people threw hastily made Molotov cocktails at the spiders, the bottles exploded as they hit the ground and the fire mixed with the strong alcoholic drink caused an explosion... she remembered seeing something like this on the TV news in the past, and for some reason she ran across this madness seemingly oblivious to this battlefield, before jumping another fence and was plunged into the darkness again... running on as fast as she could and scrambling up and over another fence and into another garden but this time something caught her, she screamed and swung her bat around wildly behind her like some cornered animal fighting for its freedom. Then, suddenly there was a loud rip as her night gown freed itself from where it had been snagged on the fence and once again she stumbled forwards and sighed a sigh or relief as she realised she had only snagged her cloths and once more her heart raced with elation as she realised none of the alien beings had followed her and clearly the fighting civil.... people had distracted them, long enough. Through the night she heard a whistle from a nearby train and for a moment she considered catching a ride, but then the analytical part of her mind pushed aside that idea and she stepped forwards and suddenly the ground underneath her gave way... no it did not give way it was a small hill and she had misjudged the terrain and was tumbling and rolling down it, covering herself in a thin layer of dirt and mud before hitting the gravel at the bottom with a thud, moments later once she recovered her senses she pulled herself up, luckily her double layer clothing protected her from the worst of the fall, although it must have looked a mess, she was standing on a gravel path. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the flashlight and shone it around and realised to her shock that she was standing beside the train tracks and she saw a similar escarpment leading up at the other side of the tracks up to the back of someone else's house, she could use this as a path for a while hearing the screams and sounds of battle echo up ahead. As she walked she saw many disks flying through the air, there was also a massive inverted pyramid floating in the air with many smaller triangular craft scurrying around it, the sky was filled with objects of all sizes, there were also many lights high in the sky, but what shocked her the most was how many tubes were floating in the air. The tubes were...well just that...cigar shaped tubes in grey, just as amateur video images depicted of UFOs when she was young, they floated above buildings, they had small silver disks ejecting from them, for some reason she assumed they were the spidery objects before they sprouted there legs. She swore for a moment that the orbs or ball UFOs were fighting the tubes as they circled one tube and then the white tube's side exploded out and it started to fall out of the sky like a slowly falling blimp it slowly drifted to ground and exploded once again as it slammed into the ground a few minutes later and she could hear the deafening roar of explosions as buildings and UFO tube collided and exploded and sent a massive cloud of debris and rumble into the air cloaking the air around them. WOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMZZZZZZ!!!, there was a sudden rush of air as three fighter jets flew overhead and each one was awfully close to the rooftops as they flew by, they also opened fire on the tubular crafts and she saw one of the black fighter jets explode as a blue laser beam seared out from the side of one tube and cut the jet through the centre, it split in two before the pilot could eject, they flew out of sight and she heard the whine and grinding movements of heavy vehicles nearby as massive armed vehicles making their way into the streets of Regina open fire at will, humans were fighting back. She heard weapons fire echo above her and for a moment the sounds were utterly alien to her, it did not sound like the TV noises associated with war she had grown up to hear, each missile strike was loud having a whining noise that caused her to cover her ears before when it exploded, these explosions were so loud they were disorienting making her ears buzz and ring, three times she had to duck as shrapnel showered down around her as either human or alien craft were destroyed, gun shots were so loud that they juddered through to her bones yet somehow above all there was the shouts of military personnel and cries of the wounded all around. Along the train tracks she must have been walking for a good ten minutes before she heard more gun fire, this time it was close shone her flashlight around as she saw something, it made her freeze, it was a spider, and then as she swung her flashlight she saw two more, then five, they were coming over the side of the escarpment, just then she realised that it was not her small flashlight that illuminated them, it was a massive light from behind her, she turned and was almost blinded by the huge tri beams of light that cut through the dust covered air like knives to illuminate her, the train was behind her and closing in, fast. She ran across the tracks as the deafening close range whistle of the train bellowed out into the night, as if in defiance of the aliens and roared on at lightning speed. She half tripped, staggered, then lunged herself across the tracks to reach the other side and was just in time to pull herself up and reach the other side when the train came. Its wheels crushed two of the chasing spiders. And she saw for a spit moment that spiders were already on the sides of the train and making their way towards the engine and the engineers, at the same time she scrambled up the other side of the escarpment, as moments later there was a sound of screeching as one of the engineers pulled hard on the break lever at the moment of a 'spider' attack causing its engine to come to a sudden stop, yet the momentum the cars carried with then caused each waggon to lurch against the one in front, with some jumping the track in a concertina effect as they slammed into each, part of the train buckled, came loose and flew sideways slamming into the escarpment close to her without time to gasp how lucky she was it was necessary to flee for her safety. She took tally of her weaponry and found that she had dropped the baseball bat and within a moment she saw it smashed away by a part of the buckled train, she was now running away at full speed but seconds later she heard something flying through the air and ducked, the baseball bat landed in front of her, maybe twenty metres away, she snatched up the bat as she ran past in one swift motion, the crunching and tearing of metal behind her again debris flying through the air, she jumped, ducked and rolled in one swift fluid motion and rolled clear, dust and debris everywhere. Out in the open she felt exposed and held firmly to the baseball bat as she surveyed the world before her with the flashlight. Regina had changed so dramatically since she had last seen it even though she was in a part of town she barely recognised all was made worse by the warzone she seemed to be in the centre of; she walked on feeling some safety with the dawn cracking on the horizon, soon she approached an area she recognised, just barely, it was close to the hospital, she saw military men in green camouflage as they terminated approaching spider objects with their weapons. Perhaps, just perhaps, this was the safest place to be so she made her way towards them, climbing over two wire fences cutting herself many times on the razor-wire edges of the fences before she reached the road it was about then she realised something; the military were not firing at the spiders any more, they were firing at what looked like naked humans marching out from the hospital like an army of zombies, the air around smelled like death. She hid behind a bush and watched, in horror, as they shot them, she had no idea of what was happening, to her they should have been their saviours, yet here they were gunning down their own species; what she did not know is that they were shooting at un-dead beings possessed by a metallic spider embedded in their spine – each the potential source of power to enslave the human race. Watching the scene she began to understand that there was indeed something strange about the people she was seeing they did not look alive or sane, all she could was continue watching in horror as one of the naked pale skinned man waddled up to one soldier; he knocked it down with the butt of his rifle then pulled out a knife and sliced open the back of his neck, he man had something big and metallic implanted in his back, the soldier pulled the metal thing out of his back the man fell still, it was just then she realised what he soldier yanked out was a spider object, she then realised what the spiders had been doing, and the soldiers were not traitors to their species, they were saviours and for a second she considered revealing herself but realised that the soldiers might shoot her down as one of the un-dead. They, whoever or whatever had attacked had been animating the dead somehow, and perhaps even those people they snatched, like her parents were a part of this great army of un-dead, but why and for what reason? She could not even guess, and if she stopped to think about it then in all probability her emotions would overwhelm her. Then suddenly she remembered people had been harmed when the spiders came, they had merely been unconscious, a distinct memory flashed before her, she realised that the people the spider things were carrying were still breathing as she now recalled seeing their chest rising and falling, as if unconscious. But how could she remember all this? She had never had these cognitive memory skills before, now she seemed to possess never imagined of skills. The things... she thought... they must have done something... or just maybe by accident she receive some powers when her parents were taken and the light flashed, maybe it had gifted her mind empowering her somehow. Just then she heard metallic scurrying some distance behind her, turning she saw the glint of metal they moved, she had become distracted momentarily, clearly it was too much of a risk to run towards soldiers instead she moved away from them and down the streets that seemed safest, no specific plan, no specific direction. The streets were nearly all empty and she saw the occasional car drive by at high speed as the civi... people tried to escape town. She looked both ways before running across the road and noticed for a moment that the street lights were flickering and pulsing on and off together for a moment she stopped and looked up and saw a huge triangular space ship easily three times the size of a football field flying slowly through the air, its many under turrets rotated and fired at the massive tubes but from the tubes huge T shaped and X shaped craft spun out and flew like a swarm in attack formation, trying to bring down the mother ship. She heard the beeps and honks of cars and realised that she was standing in the middle of the street and ran for cover behind the shadow of bushes as two small glowing spheres raced by her and two cars rushed down the road she was just on, one car swerved to avoid the white glowing sphere and nearly crashed before scraping a wall and readjusting itself. For a moment time seemed to slow as she saw the frightened child sitting in the back seat and for that moment their eyes connected and she felt the fear in the child. Dusting herself off again she continued on then heard what sounded like screaming from under one of the rail bridges nearby. She thought maybe it was an alien but then she realised the screams were human and then as she edged her way to the corner of the street carefully peaking around the corner, she saw a c... person running down the street, he was wearing no shirt and had somehow painted a green face on his face with two big black eyes across his chest and clearly he looked drunk and must have come out of a disco or something at this early hour. He had somehow managed to get a sword which he probably stole from the ornamental store which sold them and ran down the street poring some fowl smelling alcohol across his hairy chest then drinking some before continuing on. 'Aliens are coming...Aliens are comminnngggg!!' he bellowed at the top of his voice and as in injured and broken limbed spider crawled over to him he kicked it and hacked it down with his sword before running along and flailing his arms in the air. As he reached the center of the street he looked around and she thought it might be a good idea to find out where he got the sword from, but to do that she had to assist – baseball bat at the ready she sent the spidery object for a home run, even Barry Bonds would have been proud of her efforts. 'Ex... excuse me... but where did you get that sword from?' she asked as the man halted in relief, he turned and looked at her but then his jaw dropped in horror, he screamed and ran away as fast as he could, dropping his ornamental samurai sword. She thought for a moment that it was the fact that her blond hair was tattered and she was covered in dirt, maybe the fact that he was drunk and her actions startled him, or maybe there was something behind her... She looked around and there was nothing that would have caused him to be so scared and run, if anything she thought he should be grateful, but little did she know, just for the slightest moment when he saw her...her eyes had changed, looking at her reflection in the window she saw nothing particularly wrong and shrugged at her good fortune, picked up the sword so she now held a bat and ornamental sword in each hand, even if the sword was not sharp it should be of great assistance. Continuing along it was clear this was a quieter part of town, somehow less affected by last night's battle, above smaller orbs raced around she noticed the lights flicker on and off around them then one blue orb the size of a gum ball raced towards her, she cut it down in mid air only witness her blade pass harmlessly through it, the orb flew, narrowly missing her, then shot up into the air and in the direction of weapons fire, there was a warmth where the orb had skimmed past her skin but she tried to ignore it and continue on, making her way to the edge of town hoping to find something she could use to escape other then running. Then she saw it, a big house that had been abandoned for years, there were visible burn marks around the doors and windows and clearly it had burned down long ago and no one had fixed it, chipboard covered the doors and many windows of the building and it looked abandoned. There were few spiders here and she had a strong feeling to go inside, as if it would provide refuge, it required some courage but she made her way to the side of the ancient stone building, pushed aside some of the wire fence and crept inside, clearly some youths had broken into the building many years back it was clear this once would have been a beautiful upper class building, but now it was a tired run down old house and possibly a death-trap, she rested her baseball bat on the side of the building and used the sword the pull back one of the window boards, pulled out her flashlight shining it inside to check for anyone who might be inside and of course any spiders, but there was none. Checking two more windows before opening one of the back window boards as much as she could and pulled it open and threw both the sword inside and then she climbed up and slid inside the window, her body fell and landed with thud on floor, she retrieved the sword and baseball bat which she now considered essential for survival she placed the metal baseball bat inside her belt and continued through the house holding her sword and flicked on the small flashlight, which she flashed from side to side as she moved slowly around the house, just for a moment she heard a creek upstairs making her conscious about safety all around so she slowly followed the stairs up, many of which was broken or burnt, yet many had metal frames and still held her weight, the house was old inside and still had seventies style décor, many fixtures remained that were not burned or removed decades ago; this may provide some safety because of it age and perhaps lack of technology. It was covered in years of dust, she could hear a creak and crack from upstairs and as she reached the upper landing she saw holes in the ground and for a moment she saw something white or gray move behind a door at the end of the corridor and she froze for a moment, the suddenness of the movement shocked her then she noticed an open window in the room, smashed long ago, and an old white lamp rolling around in the wind, she assumed that that was what she had seen and continued on towards this room, she could swear should could hear singing outside and she did not know why but she felt cold and a chill ran the length of her spine, she noticed end of her sword was trembling as she approached, yet still shaking she pushed the door open with the sword - it creaked loudly slicing a sound through the silence of the morning, she shone her flashlight around inside the room and saw nothing and breathed a sigh of relief, walked inside, lowering her guard and stood inside the room, peering out of the window below to search for the singing noise that she could now hear At that second two things dawned on her; first thing was... well she left the baseball bat outside... yet how was it that she had picked it up inside the house? She looked down at the bat stuffed into her belt instead it was some alien thing and instinctively she wanted to pull it off and throw it aside... but... secondly, she also realised that the singing was not coming from outside at all, it was either inside her head or was coming from behind her. Then behind her a form emerged from the natural darkness of the house, it was easily more than six foot tall, its body gray and wearing a black skin-tight body glove that left only its hands and head free, its big black eyes inspected her as it grabbed her from behind, one long fingered hand reaching across her mouth muffling her terrified scream, the second slid across her stomach and in one swift motion the alien pulled her into the darkness... 'Travel to the cave of wonders under the pit of treasures...', the last words she heard before the darkness...


End file.
